Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a semiconductor device with a resistor pattern and a method of fabricating the same.
A doped polysilicon layer has been used for a resistor pattern of a semiconductor device. However, in order to improve performance of a semiconductor device, a metal gate has become more and more widely used, and thus, a technology of using a metal layer for the resistor pattern is being developed. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for a method for precisely forming a resistor pattern with a high property.